


The Child's Faith is New

by HopefulNebula



Category: Alphas (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Present Tense, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Nina isn't good with kids.





	The Child's Faith is New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



Nina isn't good with kids.

It isn't that she doesn't like them; she's just uncomfortable around them. She doesn't think much about it until Dr. Rosen starts asking about her own childhood.

"You faced a lot of adversity in your youth," he says, "and that will always be part of you. Do you think you could find a way to be kind to the little girl you were then, without harming the woman you are now?"

That's when she realizes that when she looks at small children, she sees herself as she could have been, if the world were just.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "[The Child's faith is new](https://allpoetry.com/The-Child's-faith-is-new)" by Emily Dickinson.


End file.
